


【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block（10）

by kuroyaki



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 拉郎水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *关于喷雾，平时睡眠不好的人会提前醒来，但是头脑昏沉；平时睡眠好的人会直接睡过头XDDD顺带一提蜡烛版有那啥的功效（咳咳）*终于有一点我心里的小紫的感觉了………迫切恋爱使人OOC，恋爱了回归本质（bushi*嗯我一滴都没有了，老父亲好辣（？《----本章包含2/3剧情+1/3营养快线，食用愉快





	【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block（10）

**Author's Note:**

> *关于喷雾，平时睡眠不好的人会提前醒来，但是头脑昏沉；平时睡眠好的人会直接睡过头XDDD顺带一提蜡烛版有那啥的功效（咳咳）  
*终于有一点我心里的小紫的感觉了………迫切恋爱使人OOC，恋爱了回归本质（bushi  
*嗯我一滴都没有了，老父亲好辣（？《----本章包含2/3剧情+1/3营养快线，食用愉快

10.

坐在副驾驶上的人静默不言，开车的人转着方向盘，在红绿灯的时候按开了音乐，沉稳的钢琴配着鼓点把紧绷的神经打散了一些。闻着消毒水的味道毫无意外又被取走了两管血，实习的小护士第一次不太顺利地没有刺中血管又将针头抽了出来重新扎了一次。

他能看到Kilgrave瞬间变冷的眼神，心脏跟着不知道在哪里响起的声音跳得大声起来，如果见过那晚在急救室里踹垃圾桶的场景的话，他会更紧张一些。所幸血液流畅的滴进了取样管里，男人站在一旁双手插在口袋里什么都没说，只是在结束之后将他又送回警局，冷着脸让他吃掉那个三文治，下班准时回家。Carver又倒了一杯咖啡，在办公室里把睡塌的刘海挠得了翘起几根。

尽管只是几天，走在那条路上却很陌生，回家。想起那些放了很久的面包，肯定不能吃了，今晚也许可以沟通一下，如果男人允许他收拾一些自己的东西他会很感谢……？感谢？这本来就是他的权利，他从什么时候开始接受了必须听男人话的设定了。

这只是权宜之计，等那人厌倦之后他就会离开，他可以回到之前的生活。在心里又说服了自己一次，再忍一会。直到站在门口的时候才察觉到自己真的惹上大麻烦了，甚至连起因都不知道，为什么是他？

隔壁那栋房子变成一堆瓦砾不断被车运走，灰尘粘在他脸上甚至嘴唇上。呸。这人疯了。在口袋里没有找到钥匙，开始用力地拍着那板木门，要么直接跳过忍耐回归正常生活，要么男人就在屋里等着他。

开门的人咧开嘴直接把他扯了进去，抓着他的手臂就像他们认识了很久一样，兴致勃勃地说这屋子以后可以晒到太阳了，以后就在这里住——厨房还堆满了食物跟一些罐头，他能看到一些黄色橙色的封皮，屋子里也多了一些零碎的小东西，沙发是他早上睡过的那张，冰箱也被换了一个双门大号的。

他是认真的。

Carver不知道应该摆出怎样的表情，皱着眉头杵在原地，连鞋子都忘记脱。男人又取过湿毛巾让他擦擦脸，灰头土脸的看起来很傻。他擦了，他不知道现在反抗还来不来得及。

“你别想逃，外面有很多人能陪你的案子一起送死。”  
他怀疑男人不止能控制人，还能读取他的内心。

“就是跟我一起，别的我都不管，可以么。”

阴冷的屋子再次点燃他的焦躁。在男人放软的语气中点了点头，他还想见女儿。在接下来的时间中他们正常的用餐，他煮的，他可不认为男人是会做菜那一类人。寡淡的食物男人咀嚼得很开心，完全不像是用别人性命要挟他的恶棍，灰尘被风带走得一干二净那栋房子就像从来没有存在过一样，只是留下了长方形的地基提醒他这不是梦。

Carver拉开了窗帘让风透了进来，驱散了一部份薰衣草阴郁的味道，这是他在这住了一个月从来没有感受过的。

男人在里面喊他，他麻木的让生活变得跟以前一样，只是多了个人，他能感受到男人在配合他的作息跟习惯，只是这随时会引爆的炸弹不知道时效还有多少。走进房间拿衣服的时候看到那变成紫色的床单跟两个枕头又令他郁闷了一会，好歹今天能穿上自己的内裤。

吃药不到半小时困意涌了上来，双脚抽出拖鞋刚放进被子里，Kilgrave往枕头上喷了不知道什么东西，他还没来得及去看，散发出来的薰衣草味混着洋甘菊让头脑变得昏昏沉沉，他习惯这个味道但是不习惯这个感觉，脑子里不合时宜的响起一句「不会是迷药吧」，无意识放松了身体脑袋沾枕头不到两分钟就进入了睡眠状态。

一整晚都没有做梦，姿势都没有换过。难得的熟睡让他提前醒来，手机闹钟还没有响，大脑依旧昏昏沉沉，动不了。睁着眼睛感受着隔壁的人将他当作巨型玩偶抱着。见鬼，有人为了睡觉用迷药的么？试着挪动一下被压麻的手臂，还在熟睡的人又将手臂收紧了一些，双脚夹着他。如果不是那么重的话他也许可以回味一下Julianne小时候抱着他睡的场景，但是他现在手很麻。

这个时候一般是怎么处理？没有被压着的手拿过手机开始搜索，单手划着屏幕的手指一软机器滑到床下在地毯上发出一声闷响。他伸手捏着男人的鼻子，又放开，又捏了一会。男人喉头哽了一下倒是没醒来，终于放开他翻了个身，顺便卷走了被子。Carver坐了起来弯下腰在床底掏手机，划开屏幕把闹钟关掉走出卧室顺便关上了门。

牙龈出血量变少了，他果然应该早点去调整剂量的。

看着多出来的咖啡机，笨拙地按照指示学着用。平时局里都有后勤打点好，他从来都是直接喝就可以了。磨碎那些被带过来的豆子成为了他今天最累的体力活，过浓的咖啡被直接往里面加了一些水，又不是什么极好的豆子反正他是喝不出有什么区别。

罐头里的肉被切成一片片，他夹了两片放在吐司上丢进了微波炉，也许他应该再做一份的，可是谁知道床上的人什么时候醒，愿不愿意起床呢？他把自己收拾好提前去上班了。

Kilgrave醒来的时候旁边位置一片冰凉。他很不愉快，他知道为什么。阴着脸走到客厅，阳光在地板上拉出长长的光，巡视着刚成为他领地的空间，踱着步子转了一圈，垃圾桶有个空罐头壳子，冰箱上贴了张用红笔写的巨大留言，生怕哪个傻子看不到——咖啡热的，微波炉加热30秒有早餐。他觉得自己又活过来了。

———————————————————————————————————

有点不安的又度过了一天，连同事进来会敲门了他都没有留意到。不知道在家里的人在干什么，有没有又搞出什么大事情，毕竟拆掉一栋房子这种事都能在短期间内完成。自从前天下午短暂的骚乱之后男人居然很安静没有再来警局找过他，哪怕只是露一下脸。回到警局真的没有一个人对他的离开产生疑问，男人的能力再度令他神经紧绷。他真的在遵守那句诺言吗？只要住在一起就足够了？

Carver又挠了一下头发，思绪里90%被男人占据，这不是一个好兆头，这意味着他已经对男人十分在意了，被动的。不管怎样，这两天睡得其实还不错，除了半夜有时候会被胸口的重物压醒已经能够悄悄地翻个身让自己呼吸些空气继续入睡了。

手机备忘录提醒他要请假，今晚再跟男人撒个慌说明天要去外勤，这样可以完全杜绝男人知道他另一个弱点的存在——这绝对是有必要的。

Kilgrave坐在甜品店里看着警局里的画面，工作中的男人没有想象中那么迟钝，还能看到Carver指导下属做事干净利落的瞬间，跟在家迷迷糊糊的人判若两人。他只能得出一个结论，男人只有在他面前才会那么显露出笨兮兮的一面。被这两天简易早餐冲昏了头脑的人没有想到可能是因为过于小心才会显得笨拙。

亲切的小姐为他将红茶续满，放下手里的叉子回以一个礼貌的微笑，得到另一份赠送的马卡龙。Kilgrave发自内心觉得这家甜品不错，打包了一些回家，男人也会喜欢的。他发了条信息过去。

桌上摆好了精美的食物，他开了瓶红酒，还有20分钟门就会被打开。差不多时间他往对面的空杯子倒上果汁，进门的人没有表现出惊喜让他有一点点失落，不过没关系。他吃东西总是将嘴巴张得很大，连大牙都几乎能见到，伸出的舌头触碰到那些酱汁才会一起收进嘴里咀嚼。今天的眉头没有纠结在一起，这顿晚餐合他胃口。

再次为自己续上半杯酒，他身体有些发热，看着男人把餐具堆进洗碗机里他拿过下午打包好的甜品——特地被替换的草莓乖巧地立在巧克力碎片上，层层被夹着的酒渍黑樱桃在奶油中散发着绀紫的光泽。为男人换上一杯清水让他漱口，好品尝这可爱精巧的糕点。

把手上油渍洗掉的人回到客厅眉头又皱了起来，明显的两份，其中一份好好的摆在他的位置上。

“我不能吃这个。”  
“Why？”  
“……医生说我不能吃太甜的。”  
他不会告诉男人他会拉肚子，太丢人了，包括女儿他也没有说过。

“这是低糖的。”  
“…………这夹心是酒渍的，我不能喝酒。”  
“就是一点点，抛开剂量都是耍流氓知道吗？”

天知道他有多久没有吃过蛋糕，他忍了多久？现在一个送上门的甜食在面前不断诱惑他，还有人为他清除了一切借口，除了他不想说的那个。

男人的眼神里充满了期待，像Julianne小时候拿着老师奖励的糖回来一样。那蛋糕又被推得离他近一点，四舍五入已经在他嘴里。

在心里挣扎了一下，对，抛开计量都是耍流氓。

舌尖上融化的苦味混着爽口的果肉将他脑子里的考量全部化为一滩浓稠的奶油，就一块，眉心不自觉的摊开。Kilgrave在对面觉得他已经吃到那块草莓了，本应偏酸的酒在他嘴里像混了一勺糖。

情况好像有些不太对。在沙发上看着电视里哭哭啼啼的男人跟女人，他换了台，荤段子飘进他耳朵，又换了一个，动物世界，这个可以，余光一直都在关着的洗手间那门板上。第三次了？刚装上摄像头的第一天，男人也是这样一天到晚往洗手间里走。

“怎么了？”  
没忍住在外面敲了下门。

“没有。…………我在刷牙。”  
闷闷的声音从门那边传了过来，Kilgrave心里说了句骗子，水声都没有。他脑子里想起了那晚隔着窗户看到男人在浴室里不断进进出出自己的手。

“好了出来，我也要刷牙。”  
“嗯。”  
他觉得今天的酒劲有点大，怎么到现在都还没退。

突然开了门走出来的男人差一点就撞到他鼻尖，干净的发丝骚过他额头，痒痒的。他退开半步让Carver走了出去，加了句要吃药。挤出牙膏，梳洗台上没看到那支薄荷膏，蓝色盖子的小膏药在半透明的瓶身里能明显看到被挖了一点。

十点，他还没跟男人说他明天要去外勤。其实不说也可以，毕竟他去上班了他也不知道他在干什么，只要他不会一时兴起又去警局找他。噢不行，他晚上不知道几点才会回来。Carver接了杯水将药咽下肚子，还有一个月就不用吃这麻烦的抗凝血剂了，又偷偷的吃了两颗止泻药，他可以一觉睡到天亮。

出来的人走进房间不知道在搬弄什么，打火机的声音响起。从来没有在他面前抽过烟的男人为什么要点火？只留了一盏小灯他走进了卧室。熏香。他挑起眉。

“试试这个蜡烛熏香，柜姐说也是助眠的。”

Carver想说吃颗Olanzapine保证你不想睡也得睡，他当然不会说出口，他还没到跟男人熟到能抬杠的地步。

“好了吗，关灯了？”

看着那摇曳的烛光，即使隔壁被拆掉了这个房间也照不到太阳，依旧是有点阴冷，相比之下客厅就好很多，他挺喜欢在那张沙发上呆着的。

“我明天要去外勤，不在办公室，晚上会晚一些回来。”  
“好。”

他还是说了，淡漠的回应像是应证了男人真的不再插手他的工作。Kilgrave卷了被子的一角手脚老实的呆在自己的范围，Carver有种说不出的怪异感觉，就像是反派突然隐退山林只祈求过上安稳的日子。开始反省自己是不是将男人想得太坏，他目前的表现顶多就像得不到玩具的孩子用一些言辞去要挟别人罢了，但那能力的确存在。

在心里打散了那些乱七八糟的想法。上了药膏的身后有点黏糊，不太舒服，那一小罐清凉的薄荷膏不知道去哪里了，可能被遗忘在那对瓦砾之中一起被清理掉也有可能。在床上挪动了一下自己调整好位置，睡吧，明天可不能出什么差错。

小小的火焰让房间变得温暖起来，传进鼻子里的味道他本以为会是跟喷雾接近的薰衣草味，却是更加温暖的肉桂跟苹果木，他整个人暖洋洋的，就差溶进这床里。

燃烧时间一般为2.5小时，距离他们躺在床上，燃烧的时间已经过去了1/2。Carver不知道是有光影响了他，还是明天的见面令他紧张，思维跟身体都很放松却无法入睡。旁边的人倒是呼吸沉稳，在他翻身的时候嘴里含糊不清的发出了些声音手脚下意识的放在他身上。来了，原来是这个时候开始的。

他强迫自己闭紧眼睛，又深呼吸了几次。身后的人淡淡的酒味混着木料的甜香打在他脖子上。有点燥热。这见鬼的蜡烛是怎么回事？他不应该有这种感觉。

被抱着的地方开始冒汗，他的呼吸开始加重。冷静一点，他想悄悄将自己抽出来去上个洗手间再洗把脸，这都是错觉。在他搬开胸前的手臂的时候Kilgrave睁开了迷糊的眼睛看着他，那眼神半梦不醒，像沉睡的野兽被打扰了一般，黏糊的声音在他嘴里吐出。

“你要去哪里。”  
“我……去洗手间。”  
“又去照顾你那不知羞耻的后穴吗。”

他的呼吸又急促了一些。他不知道应不应该清一下沙哑的喉咙反驳他侮辱性的话语。

“在这里不行么？”  
操，别这样看他。那晚他没有看错，的确是这个男人在偷窥他。

“去洗手间，打理好自己回来。”  
男人一字一句的说。那该死的迷幻感在扰乱他的思维，他迈开腿去了洗手间，他脑子里将打理曲解再曲解，他在反抗不属于他的想法，最终只洗了个手，执行了回到卧室的命令。

那烛光依旧在摇曳，男人看着乖乖回来的人扯起嘴角再次开口。

“脱掉。坐到这里。”

男人垂着睫毛开始解开上衣的扣子，坐到他身边。Kilgrave看着那道长长的疤痕伸出手指描绘着形状，他就是有本事绕过他想要的又间接达成他的命令。

“裤子，脱掉。”

他见过很多次的腿挣脱了宽松的睡裤出现在他眼里，膝盖上的淤青只剩下一个淡淡的红印。他能看出男人眼底里的抗争，更是激起他的肆虐感。他总是在想当个好人与想得到自己想要的之间挣扎，去他妈的好人，半夜都想逃走。尽管他知道他在曲解男人的意图，但是他忍不住，他不知道是哪里出了问题。

“用手指扩张自己。”

男人发抖的手开始往自己身后钻进一根手指，本来就上过药的后穴毫无抗争接纳了指节，他开始加入第二根，指头抚过皱褶下意识地撑开肉壁直到全部没入。男人在旁边舔弄他的耳垂，鼻腔还是那些酒香混着木料的甜香，意识随着Kilgrave在他耳边低哑的命令一点点远离只剩下手指在不断的穿插搅动着发出淫靡的水声。他脑子里又闯进一个命令。

他跪在床上俯下了身体用脸贴着Kilgrave的胯骨靠近他鼓起的下体，用舌头将那布料弄湿一点点描绘他的形状，他的身后依旧一张一合的吐纳着他自己的手指，他无法不完全勃起。男人满意的看着他的顺从，手掌摸着他前晚摔了一下有点发青的屁股沿着尾椎摸到后颈的凸起，绕着细长的颈脖捏着他的下巴抬起他的头。泛红的眼圈不知道是喜欢还是厌恶，扯起趴着的人抓着他的手让他为自己褪下裤子，阴茎已经撑出裤头。

男人想用手为他脱掉最后的遮羞布，却被命令只能用嘴。那口小小的牙咬着他内裤边缘将布料一点点扯了下去，柔软的舌尖在他前端打着转，温热的触感让他想要更多，他让男人张开嘴，像吃那蛋糕一样用舌头抵住他半根柱身，再缓缓送了进去。

Kilgrave发出一声叹息，抓着男人的头发开始抽送起来，顶到喉咙深处又稍微抽出一下，Carver只觉得自己想吐了，前液的咸腥味几乎盖过甜香，埋在体内的手指却无法停止一直在刺激着让他融化的地方。只要Kilgrave不下达下一个命令他可能会持续一整晚。他不知道自己到底处于什么状态，下一秒射出来也不出奇。

在他第三次干呕的时候男人放过了他的嘴，涎液混着前列腺液在他嘴边把嘴唇染得像上了蜂蜜的草莓一样。Kilgrave将他身后的手抽了出来带出一条晶莹的液体，把人压在那张床上吻上那嘴唇。是他的了，他记忆中最想吃却被父母训斥着拿走的那颗果子。

他反复舔咬着的嘴唇却不能吞下肚子，舌尖撬开牙齿触着刚才为他服务的灵巧软肉，交缠着吮吸着，像不会融化能吃一辈子的软糖。下体跟躺着的人厮磨在一块，快感像那小小的火焰一样烧在他小腹。陷在床里的Carver被吻得只能发出呜呜的声音，他有点窒息，他想喘口气却只是在本能的回应那条闯进他嘴里的舌头。

“用鼻子呼吸。”

终于找回氧气的人散着一头乱发用力地吸着空气，然后又被吻上。Kilgrave一边吻他一边撸动了两下自己的阴茎，分开了男人的双腿将冒着前液的头部抵住他失去手指搅动而空虚的后穴，一点点刺着挤了进去。

被他吻着的男人发出夹杂了一丝变调的哭腔，他在不到5厘米的距离中直直盯进男人有点扩散的瞳孔，舔掉他眼角渗出的一点液体。被肉壁包裹的紧实感让他没有办法缓下速度，男人被他顶得差点撞上床头，快感淹没了他的所有感官，张着的嘴流下了来不及吞咽的口水，沙哑的呻吟被压着，断断续续地敲进他胸腔。

Kilgrave低下身子开始舔他胸前的那条瘢痕，不知道发红的瘢痕是不是会就这样留在这里，他含上了男人的乳尖，他又得到了一颗不会融化的糖果，嘴里温柔的舔弄像吮吸母乳的孩子，下身的凶器却像要将他劈成两半。

将肠子拉出来再顶进去，揉虐的性爱在男人扩张过的肠道中带来更多快感，男人被他压着的手在细微的挣扎着，他放开了，他想知道男人想做什么，如果是推开他，他会让他三天下不了床。Carver只是有点着急的想用手抚摸自己高翘的性器，他想高潮。骨节分明的手发着抖握着自己的阴茎笨拙地抚摸撸动起来。

喔，是他做的不够好？他压低声音在男人耳边说只准用后面高潮。男人的眼圈变得更红，手却听话的放开阴茎变成抓着他的手臂，后穴绞得他更紧。Kilgrave把人抱了起来，抓着一手能掌握的脚踝环在自己腰后，全身的重量加压在他性器上直接撞进了最深的地方。

怀里的人乖巧地趴在他肩上细碎的刘海混着汗液骚着他的皮肤。浅出深入的力道像是要将他内脏也搅烂一样，夹在两人小腹之中的性器晃动着得到一些触碰，趴在他肩头的人在一小声惊叫中哭泣着射了出来。

他还没有，小坏蛋。抽出性器把瘫软的人摔回床里，将过多的肠液抠挖出来，肉壁贪婪地吃着他的手指。抓着脚踝将腿曲折胸前，他又挤了进去。高潮之后的肠道变得更加敏感也更加紧致，像要把他每一根筋都描绘出来一样紧紧地纠缠了上去，大腿每一次拍打在他屁股上都发出响亮的声音。

房间突然变暗了，直到蜡烛熄灭。气味消散了一些之后Kilgrave才意识到自己在做什么，他有点回过神来在黑暗中看着男人屁股上比其他地方深一点的地方，全身发软的人只是有点抽搐地继续吐纳着他的性器。

他弯下身子抱住男人，没有用能力说了句吻他。男人转过脸，空洞的眼神捧着他的脸亲在他额头上。他停了一会找回些理智，房间里本应香甜的味道中被费洛蒙占据了大部份。

他拨开男人汗湿贴在额前的头发吻在他额头上，再到鼻尖，再到嘴唇，身下再次开始抽插起来，这次他有照顾好男人，在男人只会抓着他肩膀的时候他空出一只手撸动男人半软的阴茎，让他在手里变得硬挺起来，在他手里释放。

tbc.


End file.
